Buzz Lightyear vs Captain Olimar
Introduction Wiz: These 2 pint-sized space travelers will be pitted against each other in an all out Death Battle! Boomstick: Captain Olimar, the short pikmin master from Hocotate. Wiz: And Buzz Lightyear, the proud member of Star Command! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Captain Olimar Boomstick: Long ago, in a galaxy far, far, away... Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Hocotate isn't too far away from earth, and this happens far. far, in the future. (Cue Pikmin main theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBE32z1Kaz4) Boomstick: Welcome to Hocotate, Olimars friendly high tech home planet that doesn't know technology lower than a lightbulb. So when he ventures off into space, you'd think they'd give him weapons. Of course, instead of giving Olimar lazers and other space stuff, they give him a little spacesuit, a whistle, and a flashy antenna. Wiz: This isn't too good for Olimar when he visits the planet of the pikmin, aka PNF-404. By himself, he can only run fast, jump, and punch. The punch can either be 1 simple jab, a 2 hit combo, or a 3 hit combo. The 2 hit combo involves 2 punches from each hand. The 3 hit combo is basically the same thing, except with a stronger 3rd punch that makes his fist grow more than twice its regular size. This technique is called the rocket fist. Boomstick: Oh, well, how bad could the planet be anyway? Those combos should be enough, right? Wiz: Well, Olimar fights weird alien-animal-plant hybrids that are usually much bigger than him. His punches are almost never enough to kill them. Boomstick: So how does he fight off those monsters you may ask? He just throws living flower people, that's how! Wiz: Pikmin are small creatures that serve Olimar, Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie. They can be thrown or used as weapons, pick up heavy objects, and be tossed on top of things that Olimar can't reach. Boomstick: They come with different powers too. The red pikmin are immune to and emit fire, the yellow are immune to and emit electricity, the blue can swim in water and are immune to water based attacks, the white are poisonous and are immune to other poisonous attacks, the purple are super strong and heavy so they emit shockwaves when thrown, the pink have wings and can fly, the rock pikmin are REALLY heavy, and the bulbmin are immune to natural hazards but can't leave caves. Be afraid of the flowers! Wiz: Olimars biggest weakness though? He can't actually breath oxygen. If his helmets cracked, he'll either need to run to his ship for dear life or face the consequences. Olimar: My name is Captain Olimar. When travelling through space, my ship was struck by a meteor...I must have blacked out and I awoke on the surface of a weird planet. Buzz Lightyear Boomstick: Remember The awesome Toy Story films? How about the Buzz Lightyear TV show? Or even Disney Infinity? (Cue Toy Story main theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dgCmrSkOPJI) Pre-fight TBA Results TBA Next time on Death Battle! Who do you think will win? Buzz will go Infinity and beyond on that fool! Olimar will beat him and sell him for the 10 pokos he's worth! Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 7 PlozAlcachaz Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years